I Hope He Breaks Your Heart
by texasbelle91
Summary: This is a one-shot. Merle/Beth and Beth/Rick


_**A/N: this is a semi-Meth/Brick one-shot. It is based on the song "I Hope He Breaks your Heart" by American Aquarium. I highly recommend you give it a listen.**_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

**I Hope He Breaks Your Heart**

* * *

A shot of whiskey, a line of coke, a couple of pills.

That's all it took for Merle to be knocked on his ass.

It used to be that he could do that and not feel any affects but after being clean for three years, he couldn't handle it the way he could before.

* * *

Merle groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow on her side of the bed and breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume that still lingered there.

He groaned again as he threw back the covers and almost crawled out of the bed and to the kitchen where he turned on the coffee pot.

While the smell of coffee began to fill the air, Merle splashed his face with cold water at the kitchen sink. He reached for the pill bottle that was on the counter next to the coffee pot and shook out two pain pills, popping them into his mouth and sticking his head under the faucet to wash them down.

After a few minutes, he slowly made his way outside, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun he picked up the newspaper and carried it back inside where he tossed it down on the couch.

Once the coffee was finished brewing, he poured some into a coffee cup halfway then filled it the rest of the way with whiskey.

He drank that first cup as fast as he could before refilling the same way and sitting on the couch where he opened the newspaper.

Taking a sip of coffee, he almost choked when he saw what was printed on the first page.

_Elizabeth Anne Greene, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hershel Greene of Senoia, GA., Richard Andrew Grimes, son of James Grimes of Cynthiana, KY., and Mary Chambler of Macon, GA., will be married at 4 o'clock on June 6th with a reception to follow at the home of the bride's parents. _

_The ceremony will be held at Peachtree Baptist Church in Senoia, GA., with Rev. Tyreese Williams officiating at the ceremony._

_Given in marriage by her father, the bride is attended by Tara Chambler, sister of the groom, as maid of honor with her sister Maggie Rhee; and Sasha Williams-Stookey as bridesmaids._

_The best man is Daryl Dixon. Shawn Greene, brother of the bride; Glenn Rhee, brother-in-law of the bride; and Jeffrey Grimes, brother of the groom, served as ushers._

_The ring bearer will be the grooms son, Carl Grimes, and his daughter, Judith Grimes, will serve as flower girl._

_The bride is a teacher at McCoy Elementary in King County, GA._

_Mr. Grimes is the Sheriff in King County, GA. _

_After a cruise in the Gulf of Mexico, the couple will reside in King County._

Merle stared at the announcement and cursed his brother for being a part of the wedding then laughed at the thought of everyone reading it.

Everyone with half a brain would know that the bride's ex-brother-in-law was serving as best man.

He spent the next few hours alternating between crying over Beth and loving and then cussing and hating her.

His walls gained a few new holes just as his floor became trashed with cigarette butts and empty bottles, from both alcohol and pills.

About the time he felt he would be able to move on, his phone rang. He took a second to look at it and when he saw that it was Daryl calling, he didn't bother answering. Instead, he stared at it for a moment, noting that the home screen showed it was now 4 p.m. on June 6th, then he threw it across the living room, shattering the picture of Beth that still sat on the shelf.

It didn't take him very long to decide how he was going to spend the rest of the night.

* * *

Beth moved gracefully down the aisle, escorted by Hershel, in her gown fashioned of white duchess satin with lace detail. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses and white dahlias, the stems were wrapped in white satin ribbon.

She smiled and let a few tears of joy escape as she approached Rick.

When their vows were said and they were pronounced husband and wife, they took a few moments to bask in their happiness before leaving the church and following all of their guests out to the Greene farm.

A dance floor had been set up and after dancing for the first time as husband and wife, then the father-daughter dance, they all took their seats at the tables.

Rick shook his head but smiled when Daryl stood up to give his toast.

"Rick," Daryl held up his glass, "you're like a brother ta me an' Beth has always been like my little sister. I wish y'all both nothin' but happiness an' a long marriage."

Everyone cheered and chanted for them to kiss. After they did, they heard the clinking of a glass.

"I'd like ta make a toast," a slurred but gruff voice called out.

Beth's eyes widened as she found Merle amongst their guests.

He staggered closer to the table where they were seated and held up his bottle of whiskey.

"I hope he breaks your heart an' I hope you cry all night an' I hope you feel the way I do now. What was goin' on with y'all when we was together, yeah, I shoulda seen it I guess 'cause it was written under my nose. But Darlin', I never could take my eyes off of you even while you was lookin' fer someone else.

"Merle, it wasn't like that and you know it," Beth said as she stood up. "I tried so hard but I couldn't be with you while you were on drugs and all if the fighting. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm still gettin' used to wakin' up on your side of the bed," Merle slurred more than before. "Hell, I'm doin' the best that I can, Sugar."

"C'mon Merle," Daryl urged and tugged on his brothers arm.

Merle shoved him away and tried to stay balanced as he turned to Daryl.

"Stay tha hell away from me, ya piece of shit! I ain't done talkin'..."

"Yes, you are," Rick interrupted and stood to make his way towards Merle.

Merle chuckled and held up his hand.

"Listen 'ere, Officer Friendly, I ain't come 'ere to talk to you. I came to talk to her."

"Well, get on with it," Beth replied, now standing next to Rick. "You've had two years to talk to me but you haven't bothered, so say your piece and leave."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Merle reached out and pulled Beth to him, crushing their lips together.

Beth hit his chest and when he released her, he smirked and took a sip from his bottle then leaned in close to her as he spoke.

"You fuck like a woman but you love like a little girl."

Everyone gasped and their eyes widened and they all began to whisper.

"Alright. That is enough!" Hershel said as he tried to stand up.

Abraham, Daryl and Rick all lunged at Merle but he dodged them.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Officer Friendly. She said I could speak my piece an' I ain't done yet."

He raised his bottle.

"I already said it, but I'ma say it again. I hope he breaks your heart and I hope you cry all night and I hope you feel the way I do now."

Beth stood there in shock as she watched Rick and Daryl drag Merle to his truck.

She couldn't even speak when Hershel and Annette came up beside her and tried to get her to sit back down.

* * *

A week later, after returning from their honeymoon, Beth pulled into Merle's driveway and with all the confidence she could muster up, she got out and knocked on his door.

She knocked a few times before turning towards the old rusted out grill that sat on the porch and digging out the key.

The living room looked just as she had remembered it.

Two years after divorcing him, she had hoped he would have changed for his own sake but the garbage scattered throughout the home was still there, so were the broken bottles and picture frames as well as the blood stain on the wall and carpet where she remembered curling up and wishing she could just disappear after a particularly bad night when they were both throwing dishes and whatever else they could get their hands on and cussing each other. She could still smell the perfume that had lingered on his clothes that night as she crawled into bed and gently touched the bandage on her head and then the one on his arm where it had been sliced open during their fight.

She shook her head and moved throughout the home, not seeing anything out of place until she reached the bedroom they had once shared.

On the nightstand, on what used to be her side of the bed, she found a crumpled up piece of paper.

She smoothed it out and sat down on the bed as she read it.

_Angel,_

_I didn't mean nothin' I said before. I hope you're happy. That's all I ever wanted but I missed my chance to give you everything you wanted and I couldn't be the one to make you happy._

_If Officer Friendly ever breaks your heart, I'll kill him cause you don't deserve that._

_I fell hard and I fell fast. I should've nown it would never last. The best things in my life they always end too soon. So I packed up and I'm movin' on._

_Merle_


End file.
